Lovers Rock
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: L's girlfriend of 8 months hasn't had a lot of "alone time" with him. And a shower can change everything. LxReader! :


**_Moth: _**_This is the moment everyone has been waiting for! An LxReader sexy time story! :) Since L is my favorite I tried to be as detailed as I could possibly be! :) Even though it's short, it's mad steamy! Please tell me what you think! =] This is the last Sexy Time story :( but I'll think of more Death Note BoyxReader stories, don't you worry! :) Have fun reading! :) _

* * *

><p><em>Why can't they catch Kira? These lonely nights kill me more than anything in the world. Lawliet promised that we'd be together, but he seems so wrapped up in his case, that he's almost forgotten about me. <em>

I touched my skin as I stood in the bathroom and sighed. _Another long day…alone. _I thought. The only sound was the water running from my shower, and the annoying thoughts talking in my head. I let the silk bathrobe fall to the ground and I solemnly sauntered into the glass shower. _Why couldn't he just take a week off and let Matsuda or Detective Yagami take charge? I missed him so much._ The warm water poked my soft skin and the cool tile soothed my burning feet. I longed for his hands to caress me, touch me, feel me, do anything he wanted to me. He might not have looked that way on the outside, but inside I got to see the devilish boy that no one ever saw. I took my ~~~~ hair out of the bun I had it in and let the water soak it.

"~~~~~?" I heard someone's voice barely over the running water.

"L, is that you?" I called feeling my heart skip a beat.

"Are you in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah I jumped in the shower for a little. Is everything okay?" I asked sticking my head out of the blurred glass door. He stood in the door way with his usual slouch, dark blue jeans, no shoes, and white shirt. His raven black hair looked messier than usual, which turned me on ever so slightly. "Hi." I said feeling a smile come across my face. He returned the minuscule smile.

"No, not everything is okay. Something is wrong." He said bluntly. He hung his head and put his thumb in his mouth. "I have been spending the majority of the time trying to catch Kira." He said.

"But you love doing that. It's your job. I want you to catch Kira just as much as you want to catch him. I don't understand." I said back to him. He walked closer to me.

"Yeah…well you see," he began putting his hands in his pockets and looking at me. "That's the problem. There is something else I should be doing to make my life even happier. I've already agreed to be unhand-cuffed from Light for a few hours of each day so I could spend time with you, but that isn't enough."

"What do you mean, 'it's not enough'?" I asked looking at him. His shirt was messily pulled over to one side, so he was showing his collar bone a little more on one side. _Why is that turning me on? I already know what he looks like topless. _I thought.

"Well…what is enough for you?" I looked him in his eyes and before I knew it his shirt was off. Then came his jeans, and finally, his boxers. I wasn't sure what to do. I could see his hard cock was getting harder by the minute. It looked as though he couldn't take it anymore. If L had been in the shower, and I had been talking I don't think I could've handled it either. He pushed me into the shower and the warm water touched my body again. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. Like I was going to stop and ask what he was doing, that's crazy talk. He pressed his care chest against mine and his lips flew to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and the water combined with the kiss made it 10x more sensual. He pulled away.

"This is better than enough ~~~~." He said running his hands through my wet ~~~~ hair. He kissed my lips tenderly an held me close. Either we did something or not, I'd be fine. Being with Lawliet made me feel special. I felt his hand move down my arm and then onto my slippery thigh. He ran his fingertips up and down as he looked down at me. His hair was getting drenched and his hard on was getting harder. "I needed to be with you. That's what's wrong. I never spend a lot of time with you, and there is a 99% chance, that you feel the same, and a .1 that you disagree." I saw his goofy adorable smile come across his face and I couldn't help but kiss it. His soft, sweet, delicious lips moved down from my lips to my neck. He found my sweet spot and began to bite me, and suck. He wasn't the type of guy to give me a hickey, but he was the type of guy to leave a bite mark. I played with his hair as I felt his hard on press up against me, and his teeth and tongue on my soft skin.

"Lawliet," I breathed out. He stopped and looked me in my ~~~ eyes. "I have been waiting to hear you say those words." I could feel my face become hot. Even though this wouldn't be the first time having sex with him, he made me blush every single time. "I miss you so much…" I said feeling my right hand draw hearts on his chest and then moving lower to gently stroke his member. He cupped my breasts and used his tongue to suck on each of my nipples like they were his strawberries. I giggled at the feeling and moaned. My stroking got faster and faster. The moans he was making in my ear made me want him even more. I turned him so he was against the cool tan tile, and I got down on my knees. I looked up at him and licked the tip of his seemingly swollen––yet hard member. I put his entire cock in my mouth and began to move my head back and forth. I looked up at him, just like I always do, and he was blushing. More than he has ever in the entire time I've known him. _Why is he blushing even more tonight? _I thought as I sucked on him. I stopped and began to stroke him. He began to thrust forward and I licked my lips. I let the water fall on my body. On my neck, my stomach, my breasts, my face, and my legs. He stared at me and even though one wouldn't be able to tell if he was turned on, I knew how to tell with him. He was turned on.

"Oh my God ~~~~." He groaned out. I could tell he was pushing himself against the wall so his legs wouldn't fail him. His long spider fingers danced through my hair as I began to suck on him again. I stopped, stood up, turned the water off, and took his hand.

"Follow me," I said walking over to the bed. I crawled on and he crawled on top of me. Our wet bodies hung together, and our lips locked. He pulled away and looked at me again. He kissed my cheek. His lips went to my neck, and his hands went down lower on me. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. "L…" I softly moaned out. I could feel his hand begin to softly rub my clit and I pulled lightly on his air from pleasure. He knew how much I liked that. He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in my eyes as he played with me. It might just be me, but time after time I blush and get embarrassed. When we usually have sex, it's dark, but the lights were on in the room, and even though I find it extremely sexy and such a major turn on, as does he, to look at my partner while I'm pleasured, I get so shy.

"~~~~,"he kissed my nose and I felt him slide two fingers inside of me. He started off slow, and as he stared at me and began to blush he got faster. "There is a 110% chance," he paused watching me in pleasure. I arched my back and pulled him close and into a kiss. "That I want to make you cum." I opened my eyes and looked at him. My face was hotter than ever and I smiled. He took his two fingers out of me and went for a condom he had stashed somewhere. He found it, ripped it open, and slid it on. He crawled back over to me and held himself up with his hands as he kissed me. I watched him take hold of his member and tease me. He rubbed it against my clit and smirked up at me. He then slowly slid himself inside of me and fell forward holding himself up again the same way as before. He bent down and kissed my forehead as I felt him start to thrust faster inside of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, arching my back and moaning.

"Lawliet…."I moaned looking up at him, and into his eyes.

"~~~~~, you are so beautiful." He said kissing my lips and thrusting faster than before. He then grabbed my hips and began to use them as support to thrust even faster. I didn't realize how much he missed being with me, and now I know. I smiled up at him and pulled myself up. I pushed him back and fell on top of him. Now it was my turn to make him feel in amazing pleasure. I began to move myself up and down on him looking at him and feeling the pleasure run throughout my body. "I want to cum with you…" he breathed out. I looked down at him and smirked. I began to move with his thrusts gripping the sheets below tightly.

"Ohhhh Lawliet…please go faster…please…" I begged looking in his eyes. He got that devilish smile that people would only see in a blue moon. He softly bit my neck as he started to get even faster with his thrusts.

"~~~~, you feel so good…" he choked out through pleasure. The sound of skin to skin contact filled the room.

"Ahhhhh ohhhhh Lawliet…."I lingered on his name as I felt my orgasm wash over me, and then I heard him cum.

"Ahhhh oh my God…" he let out a loud groan and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his lips and rolled over so we were both on our sides. He looked me in my eyes again and kissed my nose. We were breathing heavily.

"I've missed you Lawliet." I whispered.

"I've missed you too ~~~~. I'm sorry, I'll try and spend even more time with you. I love you." He said. For the 9 months I've been with Lawliet, L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, he hasn't said that to me before. I was taken back a little bit. I kissed his lips once more while my body was still able to be awake.

"I love you too…" I said before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
